chesapeake_shoresfandomcom-20200213-history
Breaking Hearts and Playing Parts
|Overview}} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | next = }} " " is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Chesapeake Shores, and the thirty-third episode overall in the series. Synopsis The school play's in jeopardy and it's Abby and Trace to rescue. While helping out on Cailtyn and Carrie's school play, Trace meets the new man in Abby's life and considers moving on himself. David and Jess learn to work together and Connor goes it alone. In the wake of a big change in her personal life, Bree struggles to rewrite the ending of her play. While trying to save his business, Mick falls into old habits of prioritizing work over Megan. Meanwhile, Kevin and Sarah share a big announcement with all of the O'Briens, which they receive with less enthusiasm than expected. Plot Act 1 Bree finishes her play but is surprised by the reaction she gets to the ending. As Trace celebrates his father’s birthday, his dad assures him that if Abby is the one, she will come back to him. Megan tries talking to Mick about their relationship status. Connor turns to Jess for romantic advice about Danielle. When Jay stops by The Bridge to recruit Trace to help with the sets, he declines. However, when he learns Carrie and Caitlyn asked for him specifically, he says he’ll make time tomorrow. Kevin and Sarah surprise everyone at the family meal and announce they went to city hall and got married. Mick struggles to keep business in the wake of the false allegation. After some encouragement he agrees to hire a PR firm to help with his image. Jay asks Abby out on a date. She declines saying it’s not the best time, but then invites him to lunch with all her siblings. Jess and David butt heads on design decisions, wanting to make their new B&B reflect both of them. As Bree watches the two argue and compromise, she is inspired to re-write the ending of her play. Act 2 Abby and Jay admire the ship’s reconstruction when David and Jess sneak in. He tells her to close her eyes and surprises her by recreating a scene out of the movie “Titanic.” As Trace and Emma work on her music, the two kiss in the middle of a song. Trace immediately apologizes. Bree watches the new ending of the play and is overcome with emotion. It is truly the perfect ending. Connor confronts Danielle about her not liking his family. She stresses that she is not into big families in general and it has nothing to do with his own. Connor isn’t sure if this relationship is what he wants, seeing that they are both on different pages – and the two break up. Trace apologizes again to Emma about the kiss the previous night. She shares with him that her management deal with Mark was only going to happen if she could convince Trace to go on tour with her. Trace walks away, disappointed. Kevin and Sarah talk to the family about having a wedding reception at the house. Mick and Megan share a romantic moment at the table as the children look on somewhat surprised. Cast Series Regular Characters * Jesse Metcalfe as Trace Riley * Meghan Ory as Abby O'Brien * Barbara Niven as Megan O'Brien * Laci J Mailey as Jess O'Brien * Emilie Ullerup as Bree O'Brien * Brendan Penny as Kevin O'Brien * Andrew Francis as Connor O'Brien * Diane Ladd as Nell O'Brien * Treat Williams as Mick O'Brien Recurring Characters * Greyston Holt as Jay Ross * Marci T. House as Hannah Urso * Abbie Magnuson as Caitlyn Winters * Kayden Magnuson as Carrie Winters * Lanie McAuley as Emma Rogers * James Neate as Marc Adams * Jessica Sipos as Sarah Mercer * William Vaughan as Adam Handley One-Shot Characters Mentioned-Only Characters Background, Notes, and Trivia Gallery 4x04 CS IMDb 1.jpg|David and Jess 4x04 CS IMDb 2.jpg|David and Jess References, External Links, and Websites * * https://www.hallmarkchannel.com/breaking-hearts-and-playing-parts Category:Season 4